screammtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the series. It premiered on June 30th, 2015 and is written by Jill E. Blotevogel and Jamie Travis. Synopsis After a cyber-bullying incident results in a brutal murder, the shocking violence stirs up memories of a killing spree from the past that has haunted some, intrigued others and maybe just inspired a new killer. A group of teens — with two old friends struggling to reconnect at its heart — become lovers, enemies, suspects, targets and victims of an assassin who’s out for blood. Plot The episode begins with an eerie shot of a lake, before we transfer over to a video of two girls making out in car. The video begins to go viral as one of the girls, Audrey Jensen, watches in shame from her computer. At another house, a car pulls up with two teenagers inside, Nina Patterson and Tyler O'Neill. Nina reveals that it was her who published the clip, with Tyler's help. He makes an advance towards her but she assures him that she only needed his tech savvy. Nina goes inside and changes into her bikini. She receives a snapchat of herself changing into the bikini from behind. She reacts nervously until she receives a text from Tyler's phone asking her how it feels to be the star of the show. At this point, she realizes that her webcam was turned on and recording her. She turns it off before saying to herself "Tyler, you are skating on restraining order lake.", only to receive another text from his phone, asking if he is on thin ice. She yells at Tyler, who is still no where to be seen, threatening him with her dog. Tyler still doesn't come out and she goes outside for brief moment, only to receive another snapchat of her walking outside. She receives another message, telling her that maybe she will get more views than the Audrey video. She yells out at Tyler again, telling him that when he grows up she will be outside. She gets into the hot tub and receives more messages from Tyler's phone that seem like he is about to join her. She then receives another message saying "Heads up." before something is thrown into the hot tub. She looks at it and sees that its Tyler's severed head. Nina screams in horror and scrambles out of the hot tub and runs away while looking back, checking to see if someone is behind her and hides behind the nearest tree. Nina tries to call 911 by using Siri,'' ''but the phone accidentally calls Pottery Barn. She attempts to get inside her house but all the doors are locked. By the time she reaches the third door, in the reflection, a figure shows up behind her and slashes her back with a hunting knife while she screams in pain. While lying on the ground, bleeding in pain, Nina attempts to flee but trips and falls. She crawls away in pain but Ghostface then grabs her from behind as she begs for her life. Without hesitating, Ghostface slits her throat and throws her into the pool to let her blood drain out from her. Will Belmont and Emma Duvall are in her kitchen studying for calculus. She asks him why he didn't show up last night but he claims his phone died and his charger is in his gym bag. He apologizes and tells her he has to go. Maggie Duval, Emma's mother, comes down. Emma asks her how Clark is. Maggie tells her that he's Sherriff Hudson to her. Emma says that he likes her but Maggie says the only work together as Coroner and Sheriff. At School, Audrey gets out of her car, shamefully, knowing everyone has seen the video. Her friend Noah Foster catches up with her. He asks her why Rachael Murray is her lesbian lover and he had to find out over YouTube but she says she's not a lesbian. He asks what he can do to help and she tells him to take the video down but he says its already been removed and he tried tracing the sender but the account had already been shut down. At another table, Emma says to her friends that she thought they agreed to trash the video. Brooke Maddox says she was bound to come out one day and Jake Fitzgerald asks what the big deal was anyways if she's a lesbian. Emma tells him that it's because it wasn't her decision and asks him if he posted it. He says he deleted it after he sent it to his friend. Riley Marra says her friend saw it on her phone. Brooke says that it was most likely Nina and that Audrey would be fine. In Seth Branson's class, Brooke tells Riley that the new guy is Kieran Wilcox, who just moved to Lakewood from Atlanta. Branson asks her a question but she incorrectly answers, while Kieran gives the correct answer. Branson says he knows no one wants to do the work but that no is forcing them to watch The Walking Dead. Kieran says that Walking Dead is the same as the old Gothic movies. Jake asks what about Texas Chainsaw and Halloween, but Noah says they are slasher movies and that a slasher movie can't be done as a TV series. At the Patterson house, Nina's parents find her body floating in the pool. At school, everyone is brought in for grief counseling. They bring up Brandon James and Emma leaves. Kieran asks who he is and Noah explains that he killed a bunch of students years ago and Emma's dad was stabbed. He has Protean syndrome and explains that Brandon became obsessed with a student named Daisy, whom he was in love with. One night, he got up the nerve to talk to her until she saw his face and it scared her, at which point jocks beat him up. He went on a killing spree that ended at a lake, where Daisy agreed to meet him. He is shot down by the police here. At the Duval house, Maggie takes out a box and we see that she has a necklace belonging to Daisy, revealing herself to be Daisy. At school, Emma and her friends sit outside and watch a video about Nina's death in which the police say they are looking for Tyler, who was Nina's ex-boyfriend. Brooke asks if one keg will be enough and Emma asks if a party is a good idea, but Brooke says its a prayer vigil. Brooke asks Jake where he was Monday night and he says he was with Will. Emma asks him why he told her otherwise and he says that Jake just picked him up. She sees Audrey and goes over to invite her to the party. Inside school, Will asks Jake if he deleted the files from his computer and Jake says he's on it. He also says that Will's fingerprints are "all over this, too." In Branson's class, Brooke comes in and asks if he wanted to see her and we see that the two of them are having an affair, which Branson thinks they should stop. Later that night at the Duval house, Emma is getting ready to leave when she finds a package on her porch for "Daisy". Her mom takes it and Emma leaves. Her mom opens it and we see that it contains a heart. At the party, Audrey and Noah arrive and Brooke greets them. Everyone stares at Audrey and she yells "I'm the one who kissed a girl" before walking outside. Brooke says she can't believe she just showed up and Emma says she invited her, while Brooke says she invited Kieran. Emma goes outside and talks to Audrey by the pool. She asks her if she and Rachel are a thing but Audrey denies, saying she isn't a lesbian. Emma says she's just bi-curious. Audrey says she misses her. Noah gets himself a drink and Riley walks up, asking for a sparkling water. She asks if he was in the paper last week and he says he was and they discuss some other things. Back at the Duval house, Maggie shows the heart to Sheriff Clark and says its not human. She reveals to him that she's Daisy and says she feels like the killings are starting again. At the Party, Riley says its odd that they discussed slasher movies and Nina ended up being slashed. Jake says she's scared and she says that she isn't while Kieran says maybe they should be. Brooke asks Audrey if she's having a good time and she says she can't believe she's at a party for the girl who bullied her since 4th grade. Will says maybe its better that she's gone and that maybe their lives will be more sane, while Brooke says he will definitely be less complicated. Emma then storms off, realizing that Will had slept with Nina. Brooke tells Riley that Emma will get over and Riley notices the garage light turning on, to which Brooke says she told everyone it was off-limits and goes to tell them. She goes inside but the light won't work. She sees that the car door is open and she shuts it, but hears someone inside in the garage. She runs off but Will stops her and says that she better not ever come between Emma and him again. Back in the living room, Noah passes out. Emma sees Kieran, who says he's trying to avoid Brooke. The two share a moment and end up kissing. Noah wakes up in his underwear in the lake and yells for help before finally jumping in to swim back, until something drags him under. Kieran jumps in after him and gets him back to shore, where they say it was just a fishing net but Noah says it felt like a person pulling him. Audrey gets him and they leave. Kieran drives Emma home and sees Sheriff Hudson walking out of their house and he tells Emma that's his dad. Audrey goes to visit Rachel and they begin to kiss, while Ghostface watches from the distance. The next day, Emma goes to visit Audrey and tells her that she was there when the video was filmed. Audrey storms out. Emma leaves and gets a call from Ghostface, who tells her he's the one who's gonna lift the mask. In an ending montage, Audrey removes a photograph from her wall and a photo of Brandon is behind it, Jake watches footage of Nina in her home in her bedroom and Emma returns home and hears a noise. Cast Starring *Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen *John Karna as Noah Foster *Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox *Connor Weil as Will Belmont *Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox *Jason Wiles as Sheriff Clark Hudson *Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval Guest Starring *Bella Thorne as Nina Patterson *Bobby Campo as Seth Branson *Tom Maden as Jake Fitzgerald *Brianne Tju as Riley Marra *Sosie Bacon as Rachel Murray *Max Lloyd-Jones as Tyler O'Neill *Anna Grace Barlow as Daisy Notes *Body Count: 3. *Bella Thorne is billed as a Special Appearance. Promos 1x01 - Pilot - Trailer 1x01_-_Pilot_-_Trailer_2 1x01 - Pilot - Promo 1 1x01 - Pilot - Promo 2 1x01 - Pilot - Teaser 1x01 - Pilot - First 8 Minutes Category:Episodes